


wine spilled on a staircase

by summerdayghost



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: It was a peculiar little place that Carol brought Therese to.





	wine spilled on a staircase

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of your faves as vampires. This is more than 100 words.

It was a peculiar little place that Carol brought Therese to. The flight of stairs they had to go down seemed endless. Therese almost complained after what seemed to be twenty minutes of nonstop walking. The words were on the tip of her tongue about to come out when Carol laughed.

The laugh was short and felt like it should have been warmer than it was, “You’re young, and you’re wearing flats. You can handle it.”

Therese didn’t question how Carol knew what she was feeling. She didn’t even think to. It felt as if it was the way things should be.

Carol kept walking and didn’t stop to make sure Therese was still following her. Perhaps she knew that she didn’t have to.

When they finally got there the only thing Therese could focus on was how cold it was. They were seated at this table near the wall and somehow it was even more freezing.

No one else seemed to be cold in the whole damn place. Therese was the only one who couldn’t part with her coat. How odd she probably looked made her a little self conscious, but no one said anything.

There was a candle on the table but it did nothing to help with the temperature. It did help cozy up the atmosphere though. Therese was on the brink of shivering, but she was comfortable in every other way.

The image of a grave flashed before Therese’s eyes. Yes this might be what it would feel like to be in grave. If it really felt like this and she could be by Carol’s side Therese wouldn’t mind dying all too much at all.

Therese had never been so cold in her life, but she was starting to not mind anymore.

Carol was drinking wine, but the color and the consistency seemed wrong. It was both too dark and not dark enough and seemed way too thick. But then again what did Therese know about wine.

“My angel flung out of space,” Carol spoke with a fondness in her voice no one had ever directed towards Therese before.

Therese looked into Carol’s eyes. There was something special about Carol’s eyes. They were beautiful and indescribable. From the moment Therese had met her she had been obsessed with Carol’s eyes. Those eyes had been in her dreams every night. Well, those eyes accompanied by something sharp with the distracting sensation of… That last part doesn’t matter.

Carol slid the wine glass towards Therese. She didn’t have to say what she was doing even if Therese knew she didn’t fully understand.

That day in the department store she hadn’t wanted to break eye contact with Carol. Necessity had forced her hand. But now she had decided that she never wanted to look away again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
